Titans Just Wanna Have Fun
by poisonedgrin
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Teen Titans grown-up adventures.


**Ok. Final story! (For now…hehe) I, Chehsire, promise no more stories until I finish them all! Y'all can check out the update schedule on my profile! Also, this story takes place in a time where the Titans have found a way to revive Terra. Enjoy these funny one-shots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Malibu's, or any of the songs mentioned in this story!**

**Titans Just Wanna Have Fun**

_**Karaoke Night**_

**By: Cheshire**

Beast Boy grinned mischeviously as he led the Teen Titans into a bar called Malibu's. It was a peaceful Saturday night and to BB, this was IMPOSSIBLE. He whispered something in his girlfriend Terra's ear as she gasped in horror. "You did not!" But he simply grinned as former villainess Jinx groaned. "This can't be good." She said to Raven and her fiancé Kid Flash. That's right. They got engaged two years after the fight with the Brotherhood Of Evil. BB walked up to a man in front of a computer and large speakers. Raven gulped as she knew what BB had in mind. The man nodded as BB grabbed a microphone and shouted to everyone in the bar. "HEY HEY HEY! ARE Y'ALL READY TO SEE SOME AWESOME HEROES SING LOVE SONGS, POP MUSIC, ALL KINDS OF STUFF FOR YA?" The crowd shouted "YEAH!" and BB's grin grow wider. "THEN LET'S GET READY TO ROCK. AND. ROLL!" The crowd went wild as BB began to sing.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

Everyone clapped loudly, whistling and screaming his name. BB took a bow and winked at Terra causing her to blush wildly. The DJ looked at the list BB had given and he cleared his throat loudly. "AHEM!" Everyone shut up as he read the nest name on his list. "Next up, we have…DICK AND KORI!" Robin gulped as he took his beautiful wife's arm and asked her which song she wanted to sing. She whispered in his ear and his blush turned to a large grin. He whispered his selection in the DJ's ear and the DJ nodded. The music started to play as they began their duet.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

The crowd clapped crazily as the smiling couple stepped off the stage. The DJ read off the nest name on his list. "AND NOW WE HAVE…RAVENNNNNNNN!" The crowd was estatic to see their favorite emo girl rock the stage. Raven growled and told him the song she wanted to sing. He nodded and handed her the mic.

Hit it sisters!  
I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
You're gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you lose control

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
Put a spell on you

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
Oh yeah

With this little cobweb potion  
You'll fall into dark devotion  
If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you  
_

The crowd went insane as she bowed her head stiffly and walked off the stage. The DJ was about to annoucence the next name when BB informed him that Cyborg and BumbbleBee were absent. So he told the next name on his list. "AND NOW WE HAVE…..WALLY WEST!" The redhead flirt smirked and whispered his song in the DJ's ear. And that's how he ended up going home with Jinx that night. He started his Fat Amy mockery.

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and smile,

Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're payin with love tonight,

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,

It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,  
It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(price tag forget about the price tag)

Hey Hey Hey Hey

Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Givin me everything inside and out,

Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,

Forget what they say,  
All my care they play,  
I want you tonight,

Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,

Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,

It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than i should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Don't you forget about me)  
And baby i will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.

Hands up,  
I put my hand up,

Don't you forget about me,  
(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,

I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
We might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight.

He stared at Jinx the whole time as the crowd held their stomachs laughing. Her pink cheeks truned red and she smiled at him as he winked at her. "UNFORTUNATLY, WE ONLY HAVE ROOM FOR ONE LAST PERSON! AND THAT PERSON IS….JINX!" The pinkette grinned and stepped onto the stage with sass that no one else ever got to see. (Except KF of course.)

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.

The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness.

And then the crowd erupted into to cheers. Jinx took a bow as her fiancé went off to buy both of them some beer. Then they all staggered home in a crowd of giggles' smiles' and fun.

The End


End file.
